Evil Takes No Partners
by Zyalea
Summary: Two unlikely characters make a comprimise to harness the power of the Underworld to take over all worlds together. However, although all seems that everything is going as they want, only the truely evil will emerge victorious, and all others will fall.
1. Irwin and Irony

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating Freak Romance Accident because I lost the notebook AGAIN, so I'll be writing this instead. Because I'm bored and I wanted to write something like this anyways eventually. P I'm just making this up as I go though, but hopefully it will run smooth and fluently!**

* * *

"Walking in the rain. What fun." 

The notoriously tuneless voice was barely audible above the sound of pouring rain. Although it was late into the morning, the dark clouds shielding the sun gave the appearance of night. A small girl wearing a yellow rain coat along with black boots turned towards a tree just off the sidewalk she was standing on. Underneath the hood of her raincoat, her eyebrows were lowered in a sinister expression, morbid, noseless visage completed with a frown.

"C'mon you guys, it's just a little rain." The girl's bleak but intimidating voice urged as lightening cracked across the sky.

Two faces poked through the shadows of the tree in response to the female child. After glancing at each other with doubt, both figures stepped out onto the sidewalk. The two were about the same height, but very different other than the fact that they were the same age. One had an egg-shaped head, almost completely hidden behind a huge pink nose that jutted out like a balloon. Two beady black eyes peered around underneath a warm, purple and orange winter hat. He wore a yellow raincoat that clashed with his hat like the girl beside him, his gloved hands clutched together.

"Oh, I hope I don't get struck by LIGHTENING!" The small boy flung his head back as he shouted the word 'lightening' with great emphasis.

The African-American friend turned to him, adjusting his blue glasses as he glanced at the clouds above. "You know Billy, I don't think it's that likely that we will get struck by lightening anyway." He fiddled with the buttons on his hooded coat, "Besides, a storm shouldn't keep us from getting to school!" With those words he began to strut down the sidewalk, the eyes of Billy and Mandy following him until, only moments afterward, a bolt of lightening zapped their friend to ashes.

Mandy walked right past Irwin, whom was now only a pile of ashes with eyes and glasses. "Come on Billy, we're going to be late to school." Her big-nosed friend hurried down the sidewalk towards her, waving good-bye to Irwin.

"We'll see you at school!" He called merrily as he caught up with his best friend Mandy.

Across the street from them, another boy wearing round glasses had been watching the three. He began walking as Mandy and Billy did, acting casual as they made their way to school. His green eyes were pretty huge compared to the rest of his facial features, a tuft of black hair curling up in the front leading up to two spiked ends at the back of his head. A red scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck, the rest of his body concealed in black; sweater, mittens, pants, boots.

His emotionless face concealed all thoughts the strange loner had as he, Billy and Mandy entered the doom and gloom school of Endsville.

* * *

**Short chapter… yes… just to introduce the main characters. Oh, but of course Grim is a main character as well… he just hasn't come in yet… But loveable, adorable Grim should be making his entrance soon. D And I'm sure you all can guess who the mysterious loner with the glasses is. P**


	2. Something Ticking in Junior's Head

**Review Replies:**

**Thanks for reading guys! I really had a doubt that no one would even look at this thing for a really long time. **

**Candyratt: Heh, yeah, it just seems natural that she doesn't have a nose. **

**Streak9: I'm sorry for how short it is! I hope this one is much better.**

**Another chapter, because the other one was so short and bleh. Please give me some good criticism with your reviews if you can! I am practicing to be an author! If I can ever think of a good story to write one of these days… Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Students and teachers crowded the hallways, chatting amongst each other the way people usually did. Billy and Mandy entered the school together, both making their ways to their own lockers, which were conveniently placed across the hall from each other.

Billy shivered after having removed his coat and hat, turning towards Mandy. "Brr… Oh Mandy, it's so cold in here!" His arms wrapped around the girl, who had just finished taking off her layers until only her white and blue school uniform was on.

"Billy," Mandy half-growled, her feet being lifted off the ground as the oaf embraced her for warmth. She wrenched out of his grasp, fixing her slightly-frizzy blond hair into two ends pointing at each other, much like horns.

Billy pouted, hugging himself now while Mandy finished with her locker and closed it. His puffy lips quickly morphed into a smile as a familiar face walked into his view. "Junior!" He squealed, reaching up high with his hand, waving to his cousin from the center of the Earth. Mandy ignored Billy as well as his supernatural family member.

"Hello Billy; Mandy." He turned to each as he said their name, Junior's expression and his voice bland as always.

Mandy chose to spare Junior a look for a mere second before pivoting and walking off to class. Billy and Junior exchanged glances, and then silently followed the girl.

Another day at school, another day of boredom.

* * *

Of course, in Endsville, such a thing is not possible with the Grim Reaper living in the neighborhood.

The skeleton was found in one of his 'best friend's' bedrooms, a pitch black cloak draped over his old bones. He stood angrily over a small, pink cat, his finger thrust towards the brainless feline.

"How many times do I have to tell you; MY LEGS ARE NOT SCRATCHING POSTS!" The Grim Reaper's voice had a Jamaican accent, his voice loud enough to shake the whole house.

"Mew?" Was the only answer the cat was able to give, his small eyes gazing up at the skeleton innocently.

Sighing as if he had gone through this many times, Grim picked the cat up and sat on the bed with a puppy-dog head at one end. He patted the pink cat, frowning. "Oh Milkshakes, I only wish I could do something to make your death come sooner… Hmm?" Catching something in the corner of his eye, Grim looked over the edge of the bed. The corner of a book stuck out from underneath it, and out of curiosity, Grim picked it up.

"Uh-oh, Billy left his school book at home…" Grim trailed off, staring at the book with a look of contemplation. Milkshakes hopped off of Grim's lap after not receiving any attention for half a minute. Grim shrugged. "Well, I've got nuttin' better to do than to get it to him. My list is relatively short today."

The Grim Reaper stood up from the bed, and held out his vacant hand, in which a very powerful scythe promptly appeared from a cloud of smoke. With no effort at all, he spun the scythe, still in one hand, and struck the empty air, opening a space-bending portal. Withdrawing his tool, Grim crept through the portal, closing it after him.

Meanwhile, at Billy and Mandy's school…

* * *

Mandy sat at the front of the classroom, where she didn't have to watch Billy goof off all day and could pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately, sitting right next to Junior wasn't quite at bad as Billy but still unessential. However, usually he would just let her be unless he bothered her with a question; but today was different.

The quiet, skeptical girl stared ahead at the teacher, but wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Her mind was on the boy sitting next to her, the boy who was eyeing her with consideration, one eyebrow raised. He appeared deep in thought, and didn't even realize Mandy's hands slowly rolling a torn piece of paper up in a ball.

"Hey!" Junior was caught off guard, the paper ball hitting him square in the nose. Mandy didn't even turn to look at him and continued watching the teacher.

Junior scowled at Mandy, rubbing his nose subconsciously. To Mandy's surprise, a devilish smile stretched across his face almost immediately afterwards. She made herself up to be ignoring him, but was actually doing quite the opposite.

_I have a perfect plan for you, Mandy…_ The words echoed in Junior's mind as he watched the girl, a smug expression on his face.

* * *

**Okay, so it's still short, but at least it's longer than the last! And it can leave you all contemplating about quite a few things, right? Oh, yeah, the Billy hugging Mandy thing… I just think that those two would end up together eventually, and couldn't help putting some slightly lovey stuff in there. Hehe.**


	3. Mandy in the Boys Bathroom

**Review Replies:**

**Candyratt: Thanks for the tip! I'll try to finish it soon. It's not really too long of a fan fic, anyway… well, it's not SUPPOSED to be… heh heh…**

**Gabby: Yep, keepin' your reviews short and sweet; to the point. Heh heh :P Thanks for readin'!**

**In this chapter, which will hopefully be longer than the last, is when things start gettin' good. Find out what I mean and read! Mua-ha**.

* * *

Mandy did not dwell on Junior's odd expression for long. She was much too busy with… staring at the blackboard.

The teacher was explaining something to Billy and the rest of the idiots in the class how twelve squared did not mean the same thing as a dozen donuts. Mandy wished that maybe she would learn something worth it once in a while.

_Brring!_

Fortunately for Mandy, the bell signifying the start of lunch time rang at that moment. Upon the sounding of it, the kids hastily and noisily packed their things and filed in an unorderly fashion out of the room.

Mandy walked through the hall by herself, heading towards the lunchroom along with everyone else. Usually Billy would be seen jabbering on about something beside her, but Mandy had taken a different route in order to avoid the blubbering oaf this time. She was too deeply in though about Junior's unusual behavior to be bothered by Billy.

Suddenly, as the morbid girl was walking unsuspecting, a long, black and purple tentacle coiled itself around Mandy before she even knew what was happening, lifting her up into the air and bringing her swiftly out of sight of the rest of the students. Although it was quite startling, she was not surprised to see Junior at the end of the hideous limb.

"Junior, what are you doing?" Mandy asked, aggravated. "And why are we in the BOYS bathroom?" She was still held in the tentacle, which reached out from Junior's sleeve. The shape-shifter was watching Mandy smugly, a smile occupying his façade.

"Well Mandy," he began, ignoring her second question, "you realize my power… strong enough to hold YOU captive…"

"What was that?" Mandy said bluntly, Junior blinking in surprise to see that she was no longer held in his tentacle.

"Erm… well…" He cleared his throat, trying to regain his stance. "I'd like to make a preposition…" Junior was back into his more dominant attitude.

Junior paused, watching Mandy. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. The kid was acting very strange opposed to his usual friendly self. He continued after he knew she was listening.

"A proposal… to take over the world."

* * *

The portal opened up into the school, Grim drifting out onto the tiled floor. Once he was out, the portal disappeared.

The Grim Reaper floated down the hall, his scythe in his right hand and Billy's book in the other.

"Hmm…" Grim muttered to himself, clueless as to where he would find Billy. That is, until he heard the riot coming from the lunchroom. Cautiously, he opened the large doors into the cafeteria, and was relieved to find that it was only many voices of students that caused the loud noise. At least Billy wasn't perched up on a table making a fool of himself or something.

Grim peered around the room, searching for a boy with a big-nose and a small brain. He smiled, finding Billy seated next to Irwin.

"Billy, I-"

"GRIIIM!" Billy interrupted the skeleton, jumping onto the table and jabbing a finger into Grim's eye socket. All the voices stopped immediately to stare at the two.

"Yes, it's me," Grim grunted, pulling Billy's finger out of his eye. "I'm only here to give you your stupid book." He extended the book clutched in his hand, his other hand on his hip.

"Thanks pal!" Billy squealed, taking the book then crushing Grim in a hug. A tiny smile revealed itself on Grim's face, feeling appreciated; however, it's vanished as fast as it came as the skeleton peeled Billy off of him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be going back home." He brushed himself off with importance, turning his back on the child.

"WAIT!" The shout made Grim flinch, "I don't need this book 'til AFTER next class!" Billy explained, holding the book out. "Could you put it in my locker?" The boy asked sweetly, displaying a toothy grin.

Grim snatched the book from Billy's hand with a look of reluctance and exasperation. "Fine." With that final word, Grim stomped out of the cafeteria, upon exiting the voices starting up again.

Grim grumbled as he started towards Billy's locker, suddenly in a bad mood. It might've been on account of Billy drooling all over his skull last night and then using his finger as a toothbrush that morning, on top of Mandy requesting an omelet and then, after an hour of fussing and preparing, throwing it in the trash and saying she wasn't hungry after all.

He was passing a bathroom when he realized that he didn't even know where Billy's locker was. Grim snorted, about to turn back- however, a long appendage wrapped itself around Grim's boney body and dragged him through the air into the bathroom.

* * *

**Before anyone starts flaming me, I DO realize that Junior is acting out of character. Mandy's thoughts pointed that out :D Besides, you will all find out why he has such an odd thought of taking over the world soon… hopefully it will satisfy anyone who thinks this idea questionable.**

**Bwa-ha.**

**By the way, what would you prefer: Mandy/Junior pairing, or Mandy/Billy pairing? Just a poll thingy; there will be no pairings in this story.**

**... or will there? **

**... anyone for the Grim/Billy pairing? HAH. Just joking. That would be... very... awkward. Okay, I'm just going on and on here. I'm just bored and I don't want to go to bed yet, so I'm stalling on the computer. Because my mom has the sixth Harry Potter book in her room and I can't go in there to get it so I'm mad 'cause I want to read it! Hmpf.**

**BUT I DON'T WANT TO READ THE GRAPES OF WRATH! **


	4. Plans, Demands, and Toilet Water

**Review Replies**

**Candyratt: xD You crack me up. I used to be for the Mandy/Junior shipping, but… now I just think Mandy with anyone would be utterly impossible :P But I might do something like that in this… well… eh… that would mess up the story though… so oh well. Hehe… I like giving false hope though.**

**Irule800: Thank you! I love being creative :) **

**Shadow's number 1 fan: Aww… but Billy's so adorable! I would hug him to pieces!**

**Alisha Marie: Yay! Billy and Mandy forever! Who else would Mandy ever want to be with? Well… no one… but… We can all still dream!**

**Doom of the Divine: Very good point there… but there was that one episode, you know, where Mandy fell in love with that Piff guy… of course, she hated that she loved… er… yeah.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and waiting patiently for me to update! So sorry this chapter took long, I was kinda busy and lacking inspiration.**

**Enjoy! Hopefully this will pump up the excitement!**

* * *

"What? Hey! Where am I?" The Jamaican accented voice whined, the owner of the voice startled.

"Be quiet, Grim. You're in the bathroom." Mandy reassured the Reaper, tapping her foot in irritation.

"Oh… uh, right… erm…" Grim peered suspiciously at Junior, of whom had him tightly wound in his tentacle. "And what are you doing with him?"

Mandy exchanged glances with Junior, then the two both looked at Grim. "I need you to do something for us, Grim." Her voice gave reason for Grim to be wary of the situation, getting the hint that this was a serious matter. He had no idea what these two were up too, and he was caught off guard by the fact that it was Junior and Mandy who were the ones up to something.

At least it wasn't Billy and his stupid ideas, Grim thought as he reminisced about when Billy threw a surprise party for Mandy when it wasn't even her birthday, or when Billy thought that Mandy was a cannibal, and even when he wished to be a super hero with the power to squirt yogurt from his armpits.

Nevertheless, Grim was determined to seek out every last detail of what was going through Mandy and Junior's heads before he did anything for them.

"Okay then," Grim nodded pensively. "What exactly are you plotting?"

* * *

"Do-do-do, do-do-do!" Billy walked merrily down the hallway, making up his own tune. "Ah! Lunch sure was delicious!" The boy exclaimed as he neared his locker, talking to himself as the rest of his peers went to their own lockers or classes.

He opened his locker, and stuck his head in. "Hmm…" Billy muttered, unsatisfied with what he saw, or what he didn't see. "Where's that book?" Puzzled, Billy pulled his head out of his locker to see Sperg standing next to him.

The chubby bully seemed to tower over Billy, a menacing grin on his face. He wore a red beanie atop his head, making him seem slightly like a gangster, which he pretty much acted like as well. "Do you need help with that?" Sperg asked rhetorically, his high-pitched voice naturally squeaky as he laughed. "Let me give you a hand!" The bully picked Billy up right off the ground by his pants and slung him into his locker, chuckling all the while. "See you around, wimp!" Sperg said to Billy as he slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

* * *

"Is it really your place to ask questions?" Mandy said irritably, tapping her foot.

Grim snorted, "It is if I'm about to do you a favor!" The two locked gazes for a long moment, glaring at each other until, finally, Junior spoke up.

"Allow me to explain," Junior began, drawing the attention of his present company. "The past few days, it has been _torture_ for me in the center of the Earth. My father has basically been stalking me throughout my house any chance he gets between the hours I'm at school and the hours he spends with my mom." Junior paused, his hands balled into fists as he dove into what drove him to his current actions. "Although I do love my dad," Junior blinked as Mandy and Grim shot him odd looks, "it has been pretty annoying to listen to him jabber on… you see, it's almost his birthday, and he has never been able to celebrate it before he had his family." Junior shifted his weight, taking a breath before continuing, "to please my father, I am planning a gift to top all others… one that will not only satisfy him, but me as well. I am planning to take over the world." He said this casually, getting no response from Mandy who already knew of the plan but receiving a startled grunt from Grim. "This way, my father will be able to do whatever he pleases and will no longer have to spend his days in the center of the Earth being bored; he will have endless amounts of friends to play with, as he has wanted. Besides," Junior shrugged, grinning, "this way, no one would dare call me a… a… _freak_ anymore."

There was a stretch of silence as both Junior and Mandy watched Grim, the expression on the skeleton's face a mix of shock and amusement.

"So let me get this straight," Grim said through a chuckle, "the reason you want to take over the Earth is to please your dad and stop people from calling you a freak!" Grim burst out laughing, kicking his legs up and rolling back and forth.

"Grim!" Mandy silenced her friend, "this is not the only reason. You must remember that I am included in this enterprise as well. I will be able to control the world and its inhabitants… and much sooner than I thought." Mandy was suspiciously cooperative; and although Grim was her 'friend', he did not trust her currently.

"Well, what do you say, Grim?" Junior asked in his nauseated voice, "not that you really have a choice."

Grim shrugged, "Eh, alright… but I'm not gonna promise anything until I hear just what you want me to do."

"Oh, nothing, really…" Mandy answered, "we just need to harness the many evils of the underworld…" Grim gulped, realizing how serious these two were.

"Well, I, uh…" Grim wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Grim, your scythe, please," Mandy requested casually, her eyes bearing down into his skull.

* * *

Billy had finally forced his way out of his locker, looking far from chipper. His school uniform bore a large ink stain from a pen that had burst from his weight, the bill of his red hat crumpled and his clothes wrinkled from being cramped in the locker. Billy had noticed the shape he seemed to be in, and glanced around to spot the boy's bathroom. He smiled, "Yep, just gotta clean myself up then go to class!" Billy skipped with excitement into the bathroom, whistling.

The dense boy went into a stall, walking right past Grim, Mandy and Junior who had gone silent as Billy walked in. There were some splashes and more whistling from the stall Billy went into, the door of which he neglected to close, and Billy walked out as bright as he had gone in. Water drenched his clothes and face along with the floor around the toilet.

"Hi guys!" Billy greeted Grim, Mandy and Junior as he went to a sink and grabbed some paper towels, dabbing his clothes with them. Billy then paused abruptly, ceasing movement. He blinked, turning around to look at the three.

"GRIM!" Billy gasped, "Why are YOU in the bathroom! I thought you didn't HAVE a bladder or kidneys or even a DIGESTIVE system!"

Grim, who was still grasped within Junior's tentacle for an arm, sighed in exasperation. Mandy shook her head at Billy, "What are you doing?"

Billy glanced down at his shirt, then up at Mandy. "I'll have you know that I was CLEANING myself," He nodded, acting all official-like.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah… I was… but… the guacamole... and... feet..." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

"You might as well come with us," Mandy said, grabbing Billy's arm and pulling him toward Junior and Grim.

"Where are we goin'?" Billy exclaimed merrily, Mandy letting go of him and shaking her hand off in disgust, toilet water flicking off.

Junior released Grim, who stumbled and stood upright.

"Grim, take us to the Underworld." Mandy ordered, the three children gazing up at Grim expectantly.

The Grim Reaper sighed, extending his hand where his scythe appeared. With one turn of his weapon and a flick of his wrist, a portal of green and purple colors was opened in the middle of the bathroom. Mandy grabbed Grim and Billy's hands, dragging them into the portal with Junior tailing behind.

* * *

**Well… all I can say is, I can only hope that I'm keeping everyone in character. /**


	5. Rulers of the World?

**Review Replies:**

**Irule800: thanks for reading this and my other thingy:)**

**Candyratt: I know, the reason Junior wants to take over the world is really stupid, but I'm sorry I wasn't being imaginative enough to think of something better xD Actually, at one point I did have something better, but I forgot about it when I was writing the next part. Oh well!**

**Semine: Thank you! Flattery gets you everywhere XD Well, I tried putting Junior/Mandy stuff in this fic. **

**I hope you all like this next part… I tried to put all the good stuff in it. :P Whatever all the good stuff is…**

* * *

Somewhere in the Underworld, in a dark and uninhabited area, a portal suddenly opened. Out of the portal dropped four beings.

Grim landed first on his bottom, the opportunity to cry out in surprise snatched away as first Mandy then Billy landed in his lap. Nergal Junior was the last one out, falling on his face next to the trio.

"Billy, get off of me," Mandy demanded, the oaf lying across her stomach. However, she did not give Billy the chance to move on his own, and simply shoved him off of herself and Grim. Mandy then stood on her own, hopping off of Grim before he got up.

Junior struggled to get up, a few rocks lodged in his face. Mandy noticed, and slapped Junior on the back of his head, sending the rocks flying out and leaving bruise marks.

"Uh, thanks Mandy." Junior said, rubbing his face as Mandy walked forward.

Grim looked around, waiting for someone to speak up. "Well?" He said after a while, growing impatient, "what exactly are we doing here now?"

Mandy turned her head sharply to gaze at Grim, "we initiate the plan."

Grim, Billy, and Junior all blinked at her. "Okaaay… what plan?" Billy finally spoke up.

Mandy rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, "C'mon, we gotta find a good spot for this. Grim, are we right under our school right now?"

Grim shrugged, "Why would I know?"

"You're the Grim Reaper! How can you NOT know?" Junior spat out in disbelief.

Billy, who had been sitting quietly in the background and picking at his teeth, said, "Wouldn't we be underneath the school if we just were in the bathroom and came to the Underworld through there?"

This statement took everyone by surprise; Billy sounded waaay too logical.

Grim was the first to recover, "That could be, yes… but we wouldn't know for sure. That portal could have dropped us in any random place."

"Ugh!" Mandy grunted, "whatever. You guys can keep chatting amongst your pathetic selves; I've got a world to take over." With those words, Mandy snatched Grim's scythe and used it to rip another hole into the air, walking through it.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Junior pleaded, hurrying into the portal before it closed. Junior's hand had become a tentacle again and grabbed Grim, pulling him it just as the portal disappeared.

Billy blinked, looking around. "Hmm… time to DANCE!" Billy began spinning like a ballerina off into the depths of the Underworld.

* * *

Junior, Grim and Mandy all walked out of the portal, still in the Underworld. "There, this should be at the exact center of the school." Mandy said in satisfaction.

"Well, how would you know?" Grim asked, trying to reach for his scythe but just to have it slip out of his grasp.

"Believe me, Grim. I know." Mandy rasped, looking over the edge of the cliff they had appeared on into the fire below.

Junior snuck up behind Mandy and tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh, Mandy, what are we going to do now?"

Mandy's eyes made a sickening noise as they rolled to look at Junior. "What do you think? We came here to take over the world, and that's what we're going to do."

Mandy raised the scythe in the air, the tip glowing a hot pink. The ground began moving underneath the three, Grim looking around in anxiety, a grin appearing on Junior's face. Before long, spiked rocks were towering over them, fire and demons crowding around them as the cliff they were on rose higher.

* * *

Above, all staff and students had stopped in their tracks as what seemed like an earthquake had hit. Not long after the rumbling had started, screams were heard from Principal Goodvibes's office, and he came crashing out his door as fire and shards of rock boomed out from it, people scattering from the scene.

"Yes!" Junior shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, "the world is OURS!" He turned to Mandy and grinned slyly.

Mandy merely glanced over at him, lowering the scythe as they were raised above the whole school, and demons and monsters haunting every kid's imaginations stretched out through the city of Endsville and beyond.

Grim only watched in horror as the skies and lands erupted in flamboyant but terrible shades of red and orange, pink and black. "Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Now Mandy, we can just sit back and relax as our dreams are fulfilled!" Junior exclaimed, reaching out and taking Mandy's hand in his.

Mandy growled under her breath, taking no action to either hold his hand in return or to withdraw her own.

"Child, this is madness!" Grim couldn't take it any longer, "how could you have ever done such a thing? I'm sure to get fired for letting children handle my scythe!" Grim held his head in agony, Mandy and Junior paying no mind to his rants.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy was prancing about in the Underworld, his socks on his head, his pants worn on his arms, and his shirt tied around his waist. "WOOOO! I'm the TRIX RABBIT!" The boy exclaimed, skipping gleefully. "HEHEHEHEHEHE OOF!" Billy had run smack into a big rock, the very rock which Mandy, Junior and Grim were perched upon.

"Hmm…" Billy peered at the rock, his tongue sticking out as he thought. "Hehe!" Billy began poking the rock hard, grinning from ear to ear and unaware of what was happening above on Earth.

* * *

**Well, we're nearing the end now. The next chapter will be the end. Unless I decide otherwise. I need to finish it so I can type up my other stories too :) **


	6. You're Only Imagining It's The End

**Review Replies:**

**irule800- Glad you are, 'cause I am too! P**

**candyratt- xD Ah yes, well, you see, that's how my mind works... destruction and demise, guacamole and pies.**

**Alisha Marie- But weirdness is always a good thing, yes?**

**Alright, so I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this story. Perhaps I will illustrate the chapters when I get back to Vegas :D Ew… there's snot on the keyboard… vbnm sadfsdagffghjmb ghjnvb**

**There, I wiped all the snot off :) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Mandy was sitting in a chair she had Grim bring to her; it was a very extravagant antique brought from Italy. She was watching the land below her large rocky turret, supervising a few demons that were setting up a device with which Mandy's voice would be able to reach the entire world. Beside her, Grim stood with an expression of anxiety, his brow creased with worry as he watched his 'best friend'. Although she was a very capable and bold little girl, never did he think that she would actually go to this and take over the world, especially at her age. But then again… he was surprised she didn't do it sooner.

Junior was watching the doom taking place below with pure excitement, his grin revealing sharp teeth. His head was hanging over the cliff in his joy; if he were a dog, his tail would have wagged itself off by now. "Yes… finally, a world that will respect me!" He turned around, facing Mandy and stepping towards her. The flames that engulfed almost the entire world below danced behind him, glowing brightly; however, this was not enough to make the cold Mandy blink or even squint. This was her fire, her destruction… she need not buckle before it.

Grim had glanced over to Junior when a light bulb turned on in his head. "Er, Mandy, do you remember where we left Billy?" He asked, sounding a tad bit concerned for the boy.

Mandy raised an eyebrow, thinking about her dim-witted playmate. "He's somewhere in the Underworld." Mandy concluded, gazing at Grim, "he'll be fine… but I guess we should go and fetch him out of there eventually."

Grim shrugged, smiling, "Nah, I think he'd be better down there… don't you think?"

Mandy did not respond, Grim blushing. "Er… well, he wouldn't cause any trouble for us if he's down there and we're up here."

Mandy finally nodded, "yes… but I'd like to have him up here at least after I've announced my reign to the world."

Grim grinned, nudging Mandy playfully, "yah, can't stand being away from Billy for that long, eh?"

At this comment, Mandy swiftly dealt a punch to Grim's head, "That's not true at all. I just need someone to entertain me besides you and Freakazoid over there."

Grim rubbed his throbbing head, "I was only joking…" he mumbled, turning as he saw Junior approaching from the corner of his eye.

Nergal Junior bowed his head to Mandy, smiling a wicked smile. "My dear Mandy," he began, his sinister eyes fixated onto hers, "without your evil nature we could have never accomplished what we have. Nothing can compare to your merciless nature, your lack of heart would make any soul shudder… and yet, though your threatening personality is certainly the most dangerous thing I've ever known, I can not help but be drawn in, to be captured in what you would think is the opposite of charming." He paused, his grin stretching. Mandy merely stared with little desire for him to continue. Grim watched Junior in shock, wondering what this little weirdo would come out with next. He certainly wasn't acting like the pathetic, friendly little demon he knew beforehand. But what Junior did next surprised Grim the most.

The shape-shifter inched closer to Mandy, leaning over into her huge throne so that his face was not even an inch from her own. His hands slipped onto the chair's arms, sliding over onto Mandy's hands. Junior stared into Mandy's eyes, Mandy returning his gesture with a look of indifference, her expression the same as it would be as if she was merely watching Billy doing something stupid as usual.

Ignoring Grim, who had swallowed very loudly and was beginning to twitch, Junior whispered, "Mandy, would you give me the honor of being my Queen?" He watched Mandy with lust as he waited for his answer. Mandy still had her blank expression, but this did not intimidate Junior.

Beside them, Grim was backing away _very_ slowly, his hands clasped over his mouth as if he was about to vomit.

* * *

"HEHEHEHE!" Billy guffawed, his finger still poking at the rock beside him ferociously. In fact, it was so ferocious that his finger had dug a tiny but long tunnel into the rock, so that the rest of Billy's hand was punching into the rock now as well. What Billy was unaware of was that his hand was now swelling to a very large size, and various bones were poking out of purple, blue and red places. Around him a crowd of demons had accumulated, watching the weird little human poke through the rock.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" The crowd chanted as if watching a sport, egging the oblivious Billy on.

Billy, excited and having the time of his life, began poking faster and harder, the little tunnel he had created growing bigger, his arm now reaching inside the rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Center of the Earth, a letter had arrived.

"What's this? A message from Junior?" A black demon with big yellow eyes held an envelope in his hands, a woman with red hair and a pair of glasses perched on her big nose standing behind him.

"What does it say, Sweetie?" She asked in a slightly nasally, drone-y voice.

Nergal opened the envelope, curious as his wife. "It says… hm… aw, how very thoughtful!" Nergal exclaimed, neglecting to read the letter out loud. "Here, read it for yourself honey!" He handed the letter over to Sis and watched her read it.

Dear Dad,

For your birthday, I got you something I hope you will like. I have taken over the world. You can have anything you want now. You can have all the friends you want and all the fun you want. I'll be enslaving all man-kind if you need me.

Hope to see you up here soon!

Your son,

Junior

Sis blinked, contemplating. "Don't you see!" Nergal said, putting his arm around his spouse, "Junior wanted to impress us by saying he took over the world! Isn't that sweet? I bet he's got his own little globe with fire painted on!" He chuckled at the thought. "It's not like I'd want a whole world anyway! I've got a family, haven't I? Besides, too much responsibilities go into ruling the world. I was just hoping Junior would skip school for my birthday!"

* * *

Back at the surface of Earth…

"Let me explain something to you, Junior." Mandy shoved Junior off of her, displeased with his behavior. "I am no one's Queen. I will never be anyone's Queen." She hopped off her chair, Junior backing away, blushing a bit sheepishly. "Another thing-don't EVER get that close to me. I'd rather not have to look at your face at all, but especially not up-close." Mandy walked forward, Junior backing up for every step Mandy took towards him. "And I think you do need to know- you are no good at flattering." Junior stopped abruptly, finding himself at the very edge of the rock they were on. Mandy stopped as well, looking over the side and then back at Junior. "By the way…" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, her glare bearing into his eyes, "WE did not take over the world, WE did not accomplish anything. I took over the world, I am the accomplisher. You are nothing." Mandy was pushing Junior away, his feet just barely touching the rock now, the rest of him hanging off the edge. "And now, it is time for you to take your rightful place in MY world." She did not spare Junior another moment; and shoved him off the edge, his scream fading before very long.

Mandy turned around to face Grim, walking back to her seat. Grim's mouth had dropped open; he had only managed to distance himself a few yards away from the two before he was awestruck by Mandy's own motive. "What're you doing, bone-head? I don't think you'll be jumping off anytime soon." Grim realized what she meant at once, and returned to his place directly beside Mandy and her throne. She talked to the Reaper without looking at him, "I want you to find Billy and bring him here. I was going to use Junior as a footstool, but I have a feeling we're not going to see him any time soon."

Grim nodded, sighing before taking his scythe from its place beside Mandy and disappearing.

* * *

Billy was still set at poking the rock, although he had slowed down considerably. The demons that had gathered around him were still all watching, but most of them had decided to multi-task. Some where playing checkers and other board games or as some liked to say, 'bored' games; others had their own toys to play games with, such as Flame Rope where you jump a flaming rope and Exploding Scotch where you have to jump into the squares accordingly or else your feet blow up.

Billy had been using his whole body to poke at the rock now, his face a mangled mess. He had made a very impressive tunnel through the rock, though.

"Billy!" Grim had spotted the boy, and was rushing towards him. "There you are! Wow… closer than I thought too…"

"Grim!" Billy shouted, ceasing his odd way of poking a rock.

"You've got to co- eww…" Grim grimaced at Billy's condition, who was pretty unrecognizable at this point.

"What were you sayin', Grim?" Billy asked, wondering why he had stopped in mid-sentence. "'you've got to cow?' Because I've already gone to the bathroom…"

"No, no, Billy! Mandy wants you to come up to her." He explained, still getting over Billy's demented appearance.

"Oh… well… I just gotta finish pokin' this rock!" Billy exclaimed, smiling. He ran towards the end of his tunnel.

"Hmm…" Grim muttered, thinking. "Isn't this where Mandy…" Grim gasped, realizing that this rock was the one that Mandy was on. "Billy! WAIT!"

"Just one more poke, Grim!" Billy shouted back, and lifted his crushed finger.

"NOO! BILLY!"

Poke.

"B-b-b-b-biilllyyyy!" Grim attempted to shout, his voice shaken by the sudden violent rumble that was surging through the ground.

Billy tumbled out of the tunnel. "Okay, we can go now!"

The very ceiling of the Underworld was crumbling, the rock Billy had been poking crashing down. "Wow, Grim! It's a LIGHT SHOW!" Billy sat down to watch, Grim horrified. The fire from Earth's surface was being sucked back into the Underworld, the demons and chaos along with it.

"We've got to get out of here!" Grim said, grabbing Billy and forming a blue shield around them like the one he had conjured when the mine that the giant chickens were living was caving in.

"What 'bout Mandy?" Billy asked, but there was no time to answer. There was much crashing and crumbling and rumbling and smashing as, it seemed to Grim and Billy, the whole world came to an end.

Then, after a few minutes passed, the dust cleared…

Billy and Grim were in front of the school, which was reduced to ruin. The shield around them disappeared, and the two looked around. The sky was blue, no fire in sight. The neighborhood was destroyed, but at least the doom had passed. The city of Endsville was no pretty sight, but it was as close to normal as it could get at this point.

Grim looked down at Billy, "That was weird; first we're in the Underworld and then we're back up here."

Billy nodded, "Yeah, but uh… where's Mandy?"

A sharp whistling noise indicated that something was falling, and the two looked up.

"YIKES!" Grim and Billy both shouted, but were too slow and the falling object landed right on top of them.

Mandy stood up, covered in ash and blackened from the fire. She looked down at the two she had fallen on, and concluded in her sarcastic drone, "Whoops."

* * *

**Yep… that's the end. A bit longer than I expected, but it satisfies myself. I'll let your little imaginations cook up what little questions have been left hanging ;D I hope you all enjoyed the story. It's been fun writing it and reading all your pathetic, er, pretty little reviews.**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
